Truth or Dare
by slytherincrush
Summary: Truth or Dare. Draco and Hermione. You do the math...


"This is beyond silly! I do not want to go!" Hermione said to Ginny as she angrily brushed her hair. She scowled into the washroom mirror, hating her reflection. Perhaps if she were prettier, more sophisticated, more…anything, she wouldn't mind going to this brainless snogfest passing itself off as a "party." But she was…nothing. And the only thing in it for her would be to see other, normal girls who actually fit in having a good time.

Ginny applied some of her enchanted color-changing lip gloss to her lips and puckered in front of the mirror next to Hermione. "What do you think?" she asked, as her lips went from a glistening purple to a sparkly pink and back to purple again.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she finished braiding her hair. "I think it looks like you're ready for Halloween two months early." Ginny grinned back at her.

"Brilliant!" she said. "That works for me. Come on, Hermione, we'll have fun. Let your hair down for once." Ginny looked at her thoughtfully, them promptly reached over and undid her braid, carefully messing up her hair so that it fell in waves down her back and in her face. "I love you with your hair down, Hermione. And the boys will too!" Ginny winked at her.

"Oh, yes, of course they will," Hermione mumbled sarcastically. "Who's even coming anyway?" she sighed as she pulled her jacket on.

"Not that many people. Ernie invited some of the prefects and the Quidditch captains, I think. The last Hufflepuff common room party I went to was loads of fun."

Hermione felt her stomach drop as they exited the lavatory and made their way to the Hufflepuff wing. "You mean Slytherins are coming too?" she said, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"Oh, Hermione, stop being like that. You're the one who's always talking about inter-house unity and all. Yes, Draco will be there but you know very well that he's changed. We've all changed since the war." She stopped walking and turned to Hermione, her eyes dancing with laughter. "Hermione, don't pretend either. I know what you really think about Draco." Hermione's face turned three shades of pink and her mouth fell open. Ginny giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, I saw you at dinner the past few weeks. You can't keep your eyes off of him. And Harry himself told me that whenever anyone mentions him, you either turn beet red or else you drop whatever you're carrying." Ginny grinned wickedly.

"Harry said that?!" Hermione cried fiercely. "I'll jinx him into oblivion, that git!" They had approached the Hufflepuff portrait hole, Ginny in a wonderful mood and Hermione fuming.

"Well it'll have to wait. He's in detention with McGonagall. Tried to charm the pants off Goyle this morning in the corridor. Literally." Hermione couldn't help grinning.

"Did he? Excellent!" she laughed. Ginny laughed with her before whispering, "_Snogging,"_ to the portrait of the three men drinking ale. Hermione groaned.

"Oh, for goodness sake, that's actually the password for the party?" she said miserably as the portrait swung open.

"Come on, Hermione, this will be fun!" Hermione reluctantly followed Ginny through the portrait hole. _This will not be fun_, she thought to herself. _I'd rather be reading my Potions textbook. _

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH_

"Dare," Ginny said to Ernie, grinning wickedly. Everyone laughed. Ernie raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, Ginny, I'm not sure I can think one up that is mental enough for you," he said smirking. "But here," he threw her a large box of unopened Every Flavor Beans. "Eat this. Right now. And you only have 10 seconds. I'm timing you: go," he added, looking at his wizard watch.

Ginny smirked. "Easy, McMillan." She tore open the end of the box, threw her head back, and dumped the entire contents into her mouth. There were giggles and groans of disgust from every person in the room while her cheeks bulged as she chewed.

Hannah Abbot snickered. "Ginny, that's hot," she said and everybody laughed. But Ginny was almost finished, and she gulped and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, which was now a lovely shade of Slytherin green.

"De-licious," she said, and burped.

Hermione, who had been sulking over her bottle of butterbeer, giggled. It wasn't hard to see the similarities between Ginny and Ron. She smiled at her from across the room. Suddenly, she noticed Draco staring at her from his seat on the floor across the room. The smile dropped from her face as she promptly looked away. She snuck another look at him and saw him grinning at her, his grey eyes twinkling. She rolled her eyes, feeling herself blush. She was glad the light in the room was dim.

"Ok, my turn," Ginny said thoughtfully, looking around the room. Her eyes rested on Hermione. Hermione frowned at her, shaking her head slightly. "Hermione," Ginny said sweetly. Hermione glared at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Draco grinning at her, which made her even angrier. She scowled at him, blushing deeply.

"Granger won't pick the dare. Just ask her a nice easy question, like what are the principal ingredients in Polyjuice Potion," he said, smirking. His smile faded slightly when he saw the look of hurt in Hermione's eyes. He instantly felt sorry he'd said it, as her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. He signed heavily, rolling his eyes and said, "Oh, for the love of Salazar, I'm only joking, Granger." He got up and to her horror and to everyone else's delight, walked right over to the armchair on which she was sitting and squeezed into the seat next to her. Everyone laughed as he threw an arm around her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to be nice to you tonight, and from now on."

Hermione tried desperately to see the humor in the situation, to do anything to make it seem as if this were having no effect on her whatsoever, but it was as if every part of her body that he was touching had been lit on fire, or electrified. All she could think of was how his arm was around her, his leg thrown over hers, his hand now on the back of her neck. He had just kissed her. She stared at him, his face inches from her.

Draco stared back at her, smiling. "You don't mind sharing, do you, Granger?" he asked, leaning over and breathing in her ear. Hermione gasped. The room had become very quiet all of a sudden. Everyone was silently grinning at them.

Ginny snickered, "Hermione, truth or dare?" Hermione appeared not to have heard her, as she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Draco's.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted. Hermione jumped, startled.

"What?" she snapped crossly, glaring at Ginny.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but truth or dare?" Ginny said, giggling. Hermione blushed, hearing Draco laugh softly in her ear.

She could feel his nose tickling her neck as she stammered, "Er…dare, I guess."

Ginny smiled and said, "I dare you to kiss Draco. Go into the closet over there for some privacy and kiss him. On the lips." The whole room burst out laughing as Hermione's mouth fell open.

"But…but…that's not fair!" she sputtered, turning a fierce shade of red.

Ginny laughed. "Why? Why is that not fair?" Hermione scowled at her, then turned to Draco who was looking at her with an odd expression, a small smile on his face and a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, Granger, tell us why it isn't fair," he said softly, as the rest of the room laughed hysterically.

"Because….because…he doesn't want to! Do you, Malfoy? Tell her you don't want to!" she pleaded frantically, struggling to move away from him, finding herself trapped by his arm and by his leg thrown over hers.

"Who said I didn't want to," he said, smirking. "I was going to dare you to anyway, when my turn came round." Everyone in the room laughed as he stood up, offering his hand to Hermione, who was blushing ferociously, and glaring at him with her arms crossed. "Come on, Granger, don't be a spoilsport." She felt herself trembling as she took his hand, stood up and followed him around the corner to the closet. He opened the door.

"After you," he said, grinning. She walked into the closet, and was momentarily relieved to be away from everybody laughing at her. She couldn't believe this was happening. _I'm going to kill Ginny,_ she thought miserably. _Why?_ a small voice inside her head asked. _Haven't you been thinking about kissing him for weeks now?_

"Oh, shut up," she muttered to the voice. She felt a hand grab hers in the darkness and she held her breath as she felt Malfoy pull her to him.

"I hope you're not talking to me, Granger. Because I've said nothing yet," he said softly, touching her face with one hand, leaning to kiss her but stopping inches from her lips.

He looked down at her and as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, he smiled. Hermione looked absolutely terrified, and he could tell she was holding her breath. He didn't know why but this excited him beyond measure. He narrowed his eyes at her, seriously considering shoving her up against the wall and ripping her clothes off. But he thought better of it when he saw how she was looking at him. It was the sweetest look anyone had ever given him: completely the opposite of the girls he was usually preparing to snog. She looked...innocent. _I like it_, he though, smirking down at her. _This is going to be fun. Different, but fun._

"Granger, can I ask you something?" Draco said, stroking the back of her neck, feeling her shiver. She opened her mouth to answer, but seemed unable to speak. She closed her mouth and nodded. He smiled at her.

"How many boys have you actually kissed? You seem very nervous," he whispered, his hand snaking around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She gasped.

"I…I...," she stammered, "…loads of boys." He raised an eyebrow at her, as she blushed and looked down. "Hundreds," she mumbled miserably. He laughed and hugged her, kissing her on the top of her head.

"_Mmm_," he murmured as he felt her melt into him. "I have a very hard time believing that." He took her hands and pulled her arms up so that they were around his neck. "Do you want to kiss me?" he asked her curiously. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She looked up at him and he could tell she was working up the nerve to answer his question. "Yes," she whispered, so softly he could hardly hear her. "Yes, I want to."

Draco smiled at her and said, "Now that was very brave of you to admit." Hermione stared at him, and he decided that he could get used to her eyes, and the way they were looking at him. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and closed his eyes as she leaned against him, her hands now cautiously touching the hair at the back of his neck. _Her fingers feel good_, Draco thought as he gently pulled her hair away from her neck, leaning down and kissing right under her ear gently, feeling her tremble, loving her little sighs and gasps that he suspected she was not even aware of. He nibbled down her neck, feeling the heat coming off of her body. She was clinging to him as if standing up were becoming more difficult and he grinned, rubbing her back gently.

"Are you enjoying this, Granger? You're making the cutest little noises. They're driving me crazy and I haven't gotten anywhere near your lips yet," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, her fingers now gently touching his neck, seemingly mesmerized by how his hair felt, and he smiled at her. "Do you like touching me?" he said softly. She nodded, wide-eyed, still unable to speak but managing a shy smile, and he laughed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear again. "Say it, Granger. Don't be shy. Say you like touching me. Trust me, it will feel good to say it. And then I'll kiss you." He pressed his palm to her cheek, forcing her to look directly into his eyes. She gasped, staring at him in amazement and excitement.

She moved closer to him, pressing her body against his. He could feel her face grow warm beneath his hand as she whispered, "I love touching you, Draco." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

As soon as his lips met hers, Draco decided that he wanted to kiss her every day, all day. He had never tasted anything so sweet before: although she had obviously not kissed much, possibly not at all, he realized she was just naturally a good kisser. She seemed so thrilled by his kiss that it excited him more than any kiss ever had. He ran his hand up the small of her back as he kissed her, his tongue now teasing hers. "Hermione," he murmured as he kissed her. "You are so sweet, I want you so bad."

"I want you too," she breathed. Malfoy seemed to growl deep in his throat as he pushed her against the wall of the already cramped closet and started kissing her harder still. Hermione blissfully felt all rational thought escape her as she gave in to the feelings coursing through her. She moaned into his neck as she felt his hands travel lightly up her stomach, touching her gently. He playfully tickled her side, and she squirmed, giggling. He cut off her giggle by covering her mouth with his, grinning as he kissed her.

"Mmm," he breathed, "you are absolutely adorable, I could kiss you all night long."

Their kissing slowed, and grew more gentle. Draco leaned back to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was gasping for breath. He smiled at her, his hand buried in her hair. "Did you like that, Granger?"

"Yes," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him again. He laughed and kissed her back gently.

"You can't get enough, can you?" he teased, and she gazed at him, shaking her head slightly. His eyes twinked as he held her. "I would love to do this with you sometime again when we are not in a closet." She leaned against him, her arms around him as he rubbed her back gently. "You are a very fast learner, and there's loads more I want to teach you," he added, biting her gently on the ear. She gasped as he pushed her back up against the wall. He leaned his forehead against hers so that she was trapped, forced to look at him. He carefully watched her expression as he slid his hand down her side, lower and lower until he got to her hip. She closed her eyes and moaned as he gently pressed his palm against the front of her thigh.

"No: open your eyes, it's more fun that way. I want to see how excited you get," Draco said softly. She opened her eyes and her breathing became ragged as he gently touched her between her legs. He stared into her eyes as his fingers teased her through the soft denim of her tight jeans. She moaned, her face burning. Malfoy kissed her gently, still lightly stroking between her legs. He was hard now, so excited to see her obvious enjoyment. He leaned over to her ear and breathed, "That feels good, doesn't it?" She nodded, gasping. "It'll feel even better under your jeans, Granger." He kept stroking her through her jeans until she was absolutely squirming against his hand. He put a bit more pressure on her and gasped to feel a wet spot starting to form on the crotch of her jeans.

"Oh, Granger, you can't even try to hide from me how excited you are…you are positively dripping," Draco whispered, staring at her. She blushed furiously and tried to turn her head away but he wouldn't let her. "And I love seeing you blush like that, by the way. It is so cute: it's getting me so hot." The look in her eyes was priceless and he kissed her again, still lovingly stroking her between her legs, making her whimper. "Bloody hell, I don't care if we are in a broom cupboard," he said, chuckling, as he suddenly pulled Hermione down to the floor with him, climbing on top of her and kissing her passionately, his hands all over her. He grinned as he felt Hermione push against him with her hips as she wound her fingers in his hair. She moaned against his neck, and he reached down and expertly unbuttoned her jeans, sliding the zipper down. He felt her jump nervously as he did, and he stopped, breathing heavily, and slid his hands back up to her face. He paused, gazing at the expression on her face, excited and terrified at the same time. He smiled down at her, stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning to kiss her gently on her lips. "I got a little carried away."

"So did I," she whispered back to him, blushing fiercely. "Obviously," she said, avoiding his eyes, embarrassed. Draco laughed softly, reaching down to draw his wand. He sat up for a second, moving it in a circular motion around them and casting a silent charm. Suddenly they were lying on a soft silk mattress complete with large fluffy pillows. He flicked his wand again and they were covered by a large green quilt with a silver S embroidered on it. Hermione giggled.

"Had to conjure it in Slytherin colors, huh?" she said to him shyly as he snuggled against her under the now amazingly comfortable bedding. Draco sighed and leaned to kiss her. He slid his tongue blissfully over hers, nibbling, sucking, moaning lightly into her mouth. He felt his heart beat faster as he heard her breathing quicken once more.

"Hermione," he whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver. "I want to make you come. You almost did before, didn't you?" he asked, unable to hide his smirk. She blushed, looking up at him, her eyes shining.

"I couldn't help it," she whispered, looking embarrassed. "It felt so good, what you were doing. It felt different than when…" and she stopped, blushing even more fiercely, unable to meet his eyes. "I mean., you know, when I…". She turned away from him and buried her burning face in the pillow. Malfoy held her from behind, kissing the back of her neck, his cock suddenly rock hard at the thought of her playing with herself. He held her tightly, feeling his own face heat up with excitement.

"Mmm, you mean it feels different than when you do it yourself," he whispered into her ear. As he nibbled on the back of her neck, he reached around and slid his hand under her shirt to tickle her and he smiled to hear her giggle. "It is different. Would you like me to show you again, now that we're more comfortable?" She slowly turned back to him, her face still very pink.

"Yes," she whispered, reaching for him. He drew her to him, starting to get excited again. He again reached down with both hands and slid her jeans down past her hips. She gasped and he knew this was a first for her. He couldn't help peeking under the blanket, seeing her naked from the waist down except for her small white panties. He whistled.

"Oh, Granger, you are beyond cute," he murmured, as he pulled the blanket back up over them and leaned to kiss her again. She was starting to move closer to him, and her breathing was getting awfully fast. He knew she was getting excited, anticipating the sensations he had started earlier with his kisses and his touch. He sighed as she wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face against his chest, and he let her. He wanted her to be relaxed.

"I'm going to touch you now," he whispered. "I'm going to do it really softly at first, ok?" She nodded against him, already gasping and pressing her hips against him. "Are you excited?" he asked her, as his hand slid down to her panties, feeling how the whole front of them was soaked through. "Tell me how excited you are, Granger, I want to hear you say it." She whimpered again as his hands lightly teased her clit through her panties.

"I…I'm so excited, Draco, please touch me, please, please…" she gasped, as he traced small slow circles around her with two fingers. He smiled and chuckled softly.

"I will, I promise. Does that feel good?" he continued questioning her, realizing that his questions were adding to her excitement. He loved forcing her to tell him how he was making her feel. He himself was so hard that he was straining against his own jeans. He was however more concerned at the moment with her. He wanted nothing more than to make her as wet and as hot as he could possibly make her before he took his own clothes off.

"Yes," she gasped, "It feels so good." She became silent and stopped wriggling as he slipped his hand slowly inside her panties. His fingers slid through the soft, damp curls and found her clit, and he smiled and kissed her on the mouth as he fingered her. He could feel her trembling as she clutched him more tightly. She gasped as two of his fingers quickly flew over the top of her clit. He smiled and dipped his fingers into her, bringing her slick wetness back up to her clit, again teasing it. She whimpered, shaking, and he knew she was getting closer.

"Draco, that feels so good, I don't think I can hold…I…"she moaned and he grinned in surprise as she came instantly, groaning with pleasure, writhing against his hand in orgasm.

"Oh, my goodness, someone was excited," Malfoy purred into her ear, his fingers softly caressing her now throbbing clit, as she gasped, hiding her face against his chest again. "That was fast," he chuckled. He slid his hand out of her underpants and hugged her tightly, feeling her body spasm with pleasure. "Hermione, you are something else, you know that, sweets?" he said in a hoarse voice, tilting her chin up so that she was looking at him. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?" She gazed up at him, speechless. She nodded blissfully, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining. He laughed.

"Would you like to…" he looked at her questioningly. She nodded again, seemingly in a daze. He felt his heart beat faster as he felt her hands attempt to undo his belt. He helped her and together they got his jeans off. He unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it aside and then reached to lift Hermione's t-shirt up over her head. The only things separating them were his green boxers and her white panties which were now completely soaked through. He sighed deeply as he pulled her wet panties off of her. He felt her shiver.

Hermione trembled as she felt her breasts press against his naked chest. Draco moaned as he held her naked body to him. His hands ran the length of her back, and he was delighted with the way she moved in his arms, the way she fit perfectly against him. He realized that Hermione wasn't the only one who was dripping, and he moaned as he felt her pull his boxers down. He kissed her deeply, as her arms held him tightly. He felt her shaking.

"Are you scared?" he whispered gently, running his hand through her hair, staring into her nervous brown eyes. She grinned shyly and nodded. "Don't be scared, it only hurts a little at first." He told her, loving her shy little grin. He kissed her again as he moved on top of her and slid slowly into her. She gasped. "Are you ok?" Draco breathed into her ear, the pleasure already washing through his entire body.

"Yes, I'm ok," she whimpered, kissing his neck. He moaned, and felt his own orgasm fast approaching. She felt so wet and tight, and her gentle, hesitant kisses on his neck were driving him crazy. As he thrust deeper inside her, she gasped into his ear, murmuring his name. _What is wrong with me_, he thought in wonder, his eyes closed tightly to the pleasure, _I feel like this is my first time. I think I'm gonna…_and in a matter of minutes, he was groaning with his own intense orgasm, bucking his hips against her as she continued to gently kiss and nibble on his neck. He finished and shuddered, lying down next to her, finding her lips with his. _Wow,_ he thought, his whole body tingling as he stared at her in amazement.. _This certainly was different. _He grinned at her, gasping for breath.

She gazed up at him shyly, with a look of uncertainty on her flushed face. "Did…did I do it right?" she asked hesitantly. Draco burst out laughing, hugging her and leaning to kiss her once more.

"You did it perfectly," he whispered. "I think I love you, Granger. I've never felt this way before in my life. I want you all to myself. Every day." Hermione gaped at him, unable to speak, her eyes wide.

"You're just saying that," she said in a hushed voice, staring at him, amazed.

"I'm not," Draco said, shocked to feel tears sting his eyes. He smiled and leaned to kiss her again. She sighed and ran her hands over his chest.

"Draco…I've wanted to be this close to you for a long time. I…I'd do anything for you," she whispered. He smiled down at her.

"You are so sweet. I could use some sweetness in my life," he said softly. "Will you be mine, Granger?" She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Of course," she said, loving the feel of him next to her, his skin against hers.

By the time they guiltily left the closet, the common room was empty. It was four hours later.


End file.
